Autonomous vehicles, such as vehicles that do not require a human driver, can be used to aid in the transport of passengers or items from one location to another. Such vehicles may operate in a fully autonomous mode where passengers may provide some initial input, such as a pickup or destination location, and the vehicle maneuvers itself to that location.
In order to determine how to maneuver a driverless vehicle through an environment, the vehicle may generate a trajectory showing its proposed movement. It is critical, however, to ensure that the vehicle will not collide with another object as it is maneuvered through the environment.